Choices
by Teenagetails
Summary: Sonic,Silver,Shadow,and Knuckles all like the same girl but how does she choose between all of them?Lemon.Vote will be taken on couples. Tails is a girl in this fic.
1. Prolouge

OK this is my first fanfic about Tails and her choices between her friends. Yes you notice I said "_her" _ I'm making Tails a girl in this fic sorry if it offends you but theres lemon in this fic so would you want the guys of Sonic to have sex with guys? I don't think so. Or maybe some people would. On with the fic. Thoughts in _Italics. _Important notes in **Bold.**

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Sonic and Sega

Prologue

Tails:18

Sonic:21

Shadow:21

Silver:19

Knuckles:20

Amy:18

Rouge:22


	2. Chapter 1

First chapter in story please tell me what you think. If you didn't read before I made Tails a girl in this fic.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot of the story

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ok ok...Sonic or Shadow?, Amy" said Rouge.

The girls were outside near Tails' house. "Well what a stupid question of course I'm gonna pick Sonic." Amy's eyes turned to hearts as she thought about the blue blur.

"What about you Tails?" asked Rouge.

Tails was looking out the window a little sadly."Tails...." "Huh?" "Are you okay? You look a little down." "Oh please I'm fine." she said putting her hands up in defense.

"Really? Then tell me what I just asked you." "Am I okay." Tails replied.

"Before that."Amy said with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Uh..umm. Oh who asked you Amy?!" "Rouge did."

The girls laughed at what they said. "Ok lets go we said we were gonna meet the guys at the mall 5 minutes ago." "Oh right lets go."Amy replied.

"She just can't wait to see Sonic." whispered Rouge to Tails.

They laughed."What's so funny?"Amy said pouting.

"Oh nothing nothing." They said in unison. As she turned around the girls began to laugh again.

**At the mall...**

"Man where are they?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"Chill out knucklehead they said they'd be here and they will." said Sonic.

Knuckles growled at him lowly."Yeah but what if their not coming or Eggman got them or-" Silver said frightfully.

"Oh please Silver SHUT-UP!"Shadow yelled to him.

"Guys guys lets just chill and besides Rouge, and Blaze will be here."

That shut Silver up good because they all knew he had a slight crush on Blaze. Knuckles and Shadow hadn't said anything after but only glared at each other as it seemed that they both liked Rouge."_What does it matter if she is here, I mean yes she's hot but what else is there to her, unlike Tails now theres a girl I need" Shadow thought._ Then a smirk appeared on his face.

"And so will Amy Sonic."Sonic had fallen off the bench in the front of the mall.

"Aw why'd ya have to bring that Shads." Sonic whined.

"Because you call me Shads." Shadow said in a monotone voice.

"Hey you two here they come." Knuckles said in a an almost whisper.

The girls walked over to the them. Rouge was wearing a purple jacket and a white shirt underneath and purple pants. Amy was wearing the same only with a pink jacket, jeans and a blue shirt. Tails was wearing a a blue shirt and blue jeans. Sonic was wearing a green jacket and blue jeans. Shadow was wearing red hood and black jeans. Knuckles wore a red shirt with blue jeans. Silver wore a white shirt with blue jeans.

"Hi Sonniku!" Amy cried and hug him near the point of death.

"Amy....your crushing.......me. Can't breath!"Sonic said in between gasps.

"Told you so."Rouge whispered to Tails. They both laughed a little then Rouge gained a serious face as Shadow walked by.

"Hi Shadow and Knuckie."She said in a flirtatious tone.

"Hey" Knuckles replied happily. Shadow simply grunted. She gasped at him as he walked over to Tails.

"Hi Tails." He said. She didn't answer she just looked past him as if she were in some sort of trance.

"Tails......Tails, hello are you there?" Rouge tapped him on the shoulder and whispered "She's been like that all morning don't take it personal."

"Hey where's Blaze?" Silver asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Then Tails answered "She said she would already be inside I'm gonna go look for her." "_Why do you have to do that let the others go and you and I stay and talk for a while" Silver's mind screamed for her attention._

"Wait Tails I'll come with you."Shadow said walking after her."_What interest does he have in Blaze? Or Tails? No way is he getting my little sis she'll date Eggman or me before I let her date Shadow or go alone anywhere with him." _Sonic gritted his teeth. Just as he was about to go after them Amy pulled him into another "Death Grip" hug. They were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok so I know I didn't have Tails or Silver talk much in the last chapter so my bad but they will talk more in this one. You'll see more of Sonic's jealousy in this chapter also and why Tails has been acting the way she has. You can Review.

DISCLAIMER: Sonic and Sega would kill me if they knew what I was doing.

_**Choices ch.2**_

"Why did you want to come with me Shadow?" Tails inquired.

"Well I wanted to spend more time together because its like we never hang out."Shadow answered happily."_The real reason is I wanted to have time alone with you so I can find out what you like and don't. Hopefully I'm one of the things you do like."_ A smile grew on Tails' face.

"Thanks Shadow, well come on we're never gonna find Blaze if we walk this slow." As she spoke she grabbed his hand and began to run up the escalator past crowds of people.

_**Back with the others...**_

"Amy could you let go now I told you this isn't a date!"Sonic said

"Well Rouge and Knuckles look like they're dating."Amy cried

"_Oh please this bat's nothin but a thief. If you wanna who I'd wanna be on a date with she has two tails and left with Shadow the Emo-Hog."_

"Amy, me and Rouge are just friends." Knuckles said calmly.

"For now you are." Amy replied. Rouge blushed lightly.

"I wonder where Tails and Shadow are they haven't found Blaze yet?"Silver asked.

"Well I didn't know I would have to be found." A certain purple cat said as she walked slowly over to her friends.

"Blaze. How nice to see you!" Amy cried.

"Yes well it wouldn't seem so." Blaze said quickly.

"Why not?" Silver asked.

"Because Egg-heads hear too." She said with some sadness in her voice. "By the way where are Tails and Shadow they need to be here to get ready for an attack."**(A/N Blaze is 20)**

"They went to look for you but they should be back shortly." Silver answered.

"I see."_"Oh Silver why do we pretend that there is nothing between us."_ Blaze looked deeply at Silver.

"_Why is she looking at me like that I mean there was something but now someone else has filled my hole in my heart. If she only knew."_ Silver stared into space.

"Well why don't we relax for a bit and wait for Tails and Shadow then go shopping?" Rouge said breaking the silence between them all.

_**With Tails and Shadow...**_

"So what's your favorite food?" Shadow asked.

"Pizza you?" Tails responded.

"Well don't say I'm like Sonic but I've grown to like chili-dogs."Shadow said.

"Shadow likes chili-dogs? Wow that's..... different."Tails smiled "Ok now answer this one Shadow who do you like?"

"Uh.. I... um well....ya see...Hey is that Blaze? Come on." He sighed when she followed. _"That was so close I don't think I'm ready to tell her how I feel."_

_**Everyone Together Now.....**_

"Hey where were you two?" Sonic asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Looking for Blaze but now we see she's right here. Is that a problem faker?" Shadow glared at him.

"Actually yes I do. I don't want my little sister hanging out with a killing machine."

"Ok look for 1. She can take care of herself and 2. she is not even your real sister any way. 3. I'm not a killing machine because I only wanna kill you."

"You wanna go?"

"Ok not here or not anywhere else for that matter we came her to hang out and that's what we are gonna do." Blaze yelled in between them.

"_Well Shadow you got off lucky today because if I get the chance your dead and that means less competition of who gets Tails."_

"Well me and Silver are go check out that new store across from the food court speaking of which we'll meet there in 2 hours ok?" Blaze said  
"Amy left after you said new." Rouge smiled

"Does no one listen?"


	4. Chapter 3

OK still not many reviews but still that's ok because it's a new chapter now and many somethings will change. This chapter contains a fight scene with made up moves and probably some messed up dialog so please forgive me for it.

DISCLAIMER: Again Just The Plot Is Mine :)

Choices ch.3

"Blaze maybe no one listens to you here but remember your a princess." Said a voice that was all too familiar to all of them.

"Now I know where Amy is." Tails said slowly as she turned her head.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted. Just then the glass shattered in from the top of the mall. Then a creature that looked almost identical to Sonic stood before them.

"Well Sonic I never expected you too care so much for the pink female." said a metallic voice.

"Metal Sonic is here too?!" Silver exclaimed.

"I do not care for Amy!" Sonic yelled. After those words were said Amy looked at Sonic sadly and cried.

"Sonic...how could you? Rouge asked while hanging her head in sadness. Then Metal Sonic grabbed Amy in his hands/arms and held her there.

"Well not how I would have put it you blue fool but okay if you don't care for her then you won't mind me crushing her body then?" Metal asked.

"I won't let you!" Tails said while jumping up into the air then flipping her foot in a spinning motion."Tails Tornado!" Her entire body twisted while the wind spun rapidly around her then she charged at Metal Sonic and got his grasp off Amy.

"Now Shadow!" Silver yelled.

"Okay. Chaos Spear!" Shadow said as three yellow bolts appeared above his head and fired at Metal and tore right through him.

"Metal Sonic let us retreat.""Yes Doctor."

"Blaze, Rouge stop them." Shadow said.

"Fireball Blitz!" Blaze said many fireballs appeared from her hands and shot at the Egg-Pod.(**You know the thing Egg-Man travels in that's what I'm gonna call it. Yeah the Tails Tornado does not exist I made that up.)**

"Dark Curtain."Rouge said then her wings began to twist around her and twirl up to Metal.

"Good-Bye you little fools." Eggman said as the attacks hit the Egg-Pod with little effect.

_**After They Returned Home...**_

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay Okay let me explain see it was all part of the plan. Right guys?" Sonic said while trying to leave from the house they all shared.

"I don't remember a plan." Rouge responded."Do you Tails?"

Tails just sat there staring into space.

"Tails......TAILS." Knuckles yelled while sitting right beside her.

"Huh.. what? Oh yeah I don't umm what were we talking about? She asked blankly.

"Okay that's it Rouge told me you were acting weird all morning what's going on Tails?" Amy asked.

"I can't really tell you." She said quietly.

"Why not? There is no room for secrets in this house?" Blaze said. Then all the guys looked away and whistled. "_Oh no Silver is hiding a secret from me ."_

"Guys why don't we play Truth or Dare right now." Rouge suggested _"More like Truth or Truth because my first question to any of ya' is who do you like, no love. " _She thought with a smirk on your face.

"Umm ok how did we go from being mad at Sonic to lets play truth or dare?" Sonic asked with a confused look on his face.

"Do you want us to continue being mad at you? Or do you want to play truth or dare?" Tails said.

"Yeah or can you not handle a challenge faker." Shadow added with a smirk.

"Alright then lets play." Sonic smiled

"Rouge because you thought it up you go first." Knuckles said

Next chapter Truth or Dare. Needed Dares so send them in and help me please. Or you can be a flamer and saw do it yourself, but that would make me sad and you don't want the author sad do you.


	5. Chapter 4

Alright ladies and gents I will now present Choices Ch 4 but before I do I ask but one favor it's just a small one leave a review I mean just click the box and there you got yourself space to type a review please for me. I not putting a disclaimer this chapter due to the fact you know I don't own SEGA if I did do you really think I'd be typing up a story on Fan Fiction.

_Choices ch. 4_

"I pick Sonic, Truth or Dare?" Rouge asked.

"Dare." He said bravely.

"Okay I dare you to stand in front of us all and say that you always loved Amy and kiss her." "WHAT?! I can't do that."

"If you don't you still have to kiss her as a punishment for not doing the dare." Silver pointed out while laughing at Sonic's misery just as everyone else was except Amy.

"Okay I'll do it then." He stood up and proclaimed " I Sonic the Hedgehog have always loved Amy Rose." As he was about to kiss her, she fainted.

"Wow." Shadow said before howling in a fit of laughter.

"I didn't really mean it Shadow it was just a dare." Sonic said quietly"But, if thats how it's gonna be then Shadow, Truth or Dare?"

"Of course Dare." He said poking out his chest.

"I dare you to say you were just a faker and a poser of me and you must also state that you have a shrine of me in you room closet."

"Sonic that is brilliant" Blaze stated.

"I won't do it." then Tails giggled a little and Shadow looked at her and blushed as she continued and only Rouge noticed. _'So that's who it is hmm I'll use this in my advantage.'_

"Then Shadow you gotta do a truth or kiss the one you like in this house." Sonic said. Shadow blushed madly when he felt Tails' hand on his shoulder when she whispered " If I were you take the truth don't fall into Sonic's game." Then she winked at him.

"Alright I'll do the truth." "Ah an honest man aye Shadow. Knuckles said anxiously waiting to hear the truth set upon him.

"Who in this house is it that you _love_ Shadow?" All eyes were set upon him even Amy had woken up and wanted to know.

"I love...." Shadow took a deep breath _'It's now or never come on say her name but when I do they will be no other secret that I can't tell them, right?'_ "I love Tails." He said with his head hanging down.

"WHAT?!" said Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic at the same time.

"Why are you guys so surprised I mean it's not like you all love Tails, right?"

Blaze asked. It suddenly got quiet and then Silver spoke up "I, do."

"Silver you...." Blaze began to tear up and ran into her room. He wanted to say something to her but what was there to say. "As do I." Knuckles said stepping closer to Tails and Shadow. Now, Rouge didn't break down and cry she just stood up and walked to her room without saying a word.

_'Now it's my turn. I hope Amy doesn't cry or I just couldn't take it.'_

" I also love Tails." Sonic said while walking up next to her. Amy then walked up to Tails and punched her in her face knocking her down on the floor.

"How dare you steal my Sonic from me!" She yelled as she jumped on her with her hammer in her hand. Shadow then grabbed Amy and held her upside-down and said to her " Don't you ever hurt Tails. Do you understand me?" Amy just slowly nodded her head and walked into her room with tears in her eyes.

_House Meeting..._

"Now I've called this meeting because as you all just recently found out Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and myself all love Tails as we stated and now we are going to find out how she feels about it."

She sat in that trace again and just looked beyond them all but then spoke " I think that this is just impossible none of this should be happening to me but I am still grateful that it is and I thank you guys for you know but as a lady I can only choose one of you but I can't just say this because of the three woman who loved you guys so know what I wanna now is how you all fell

in love with me."

"Well all of our stories would take a long time to tell." Shadow said while rubbing his neck nervously.

Rouge became comfortable in the chair she was sitting in. "Oh don't worry time is something we definitely have."

**Alright new chapter truths told jealousy shown and now four stories about how the guys meet Tails and how they feel in love with her. Review Please. **


	6. Chapter 5

Alright then I'm gonna skip the intro and just say this is gonna be a long one. All of their stories are FLASHBACKS please remember that.

_**Choices Ch.5 **_

"Well Shadow did express his feelings first so he can tell us how he fell in love." Amy said looking at Shadow with a smirk on her face.

"Tails what do you think?" Rouge asked.

"I think it'll have to wait." Tails said looking out the window.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"I see why now." Silver said surprised.

He saw Egg-Man through the window. "Blaze open the door on three."

"I will not be beaten by you again." Egg-Man said.

"3!" Shadow said quickly and Blaze opened the door immediately after Silver screamed "Silver Wind." A gust of wind wrapped in a blue aura hurled at Egg-Man.

"Hmph absorb it E-34." He said as his giant machine held his hand out and took in the gust of wind and shot it back out at the team.

"Silver move!" Blaze yelled wide eyed. Just then Tails had ran over to him and pushed him behind her.

_' If I'm an aerokinetic like I think I am I should be able to absorb it but if I can't...man is that gonna hurt or what.'_

"I hope this works." Tails said as she twisted the wind around her and Silver. " Silver I want you to pull the wind back against me as hard as you can do you understand?"

"Tails what if you get hurt I don't think that-" " SILVER JUST DO IT!"

Silver looked at her surprised and saw she had his attack held back about 10 feet away.

_' If I do this will Tails be alright what if.....what if' _

"Silver please I can't hang on much longer and this is too much chaos energy for me to absorb so if you don't do this it's over." She said while grunting.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled in between them. " The rest of us will distract him Silver pull the wind against Tails and then she'll unleash it in a sort of chaos blast she'll be fine I promise you this."

"Sonic spinball." Sonic had charged at the new enemy and had shot straight through. " Ha. Looks like it's not so tough after all." Then the spot he'd hit had just been regenerated. " My E-34 is a syntho-bot. It can take damage" the E-34 had then spun into a ball itself and headed for Sonic and hit him dead on. "And give it back Hehe." Eggman howled in laughter.

" Well Shadow what do we do?" Blaze asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Shadow said

"Well Sonic's sort of well ya know so now you have to come up with the plan." She explained.

" No He Won't." Tails Exclaimed. "Lets see you spit this back out syntho-loser."

"CHAOS BLAST!" The two-tailed vixen yelled. The wind itself seemed to be deadly as the syntho-bot ripped into bits and was sucked into the air pieces of it ripping just form movement of her tails.

"It's over." She said before passing out in exhaustion.

_**Home Again...**_

"Well I believe it's time for you to tell us what happened with love starting with Shadow of course." Blaze said.

"Why me?" He answered.

"Because you expressed your love to her first therefore.." " You should be the one to tell me." All eyes were on the vixen as she walked into the room her eyes a fix on Shadow.

"Well proceed Shadow." Rouge said.

_**Shadow's Story**_

_This will all be in Shadow's point of view._

_I was awakened form that machine that kept in me in suspended animation_

_for 50 years. I need to get out after I had seen everyone fleeing for their meaningless lies. I saw a plane in the sky it was a white fighter jet and I needed to get out of there so I jumped onto the plane. I saw a fox-girl and a human. The human kept trying to tell her someone was on the plane but I opened his hatch and jumped in with him._

"_If you saw another word I'll kill you do you understand?" The human just nodded. She said something to him after what seemed like years. "Chuck, is that Sonic back there?" So it had told me two things. One the humans name was 'Chuck' and two she seemed to know someone called Sonic. She landed the plane and turned and looked at me directly. I had just a sense that she some chaos abilities but maybe because she was holding a chaos emerald. "Hand over the emerald and I won't hurt you little girl." She laughed a little and then turned serious. " I don't who you are or why your here but your not getting this emerald. The I had noticed something she had two tails Gerald told me that foxes usually have 1 tail. "Why do you have two tails?" "Born that way." She then jumped into the with the emerald in hand spun her tails like a propeller and shot off but before she left she said this " My name's Tails and maybe someday we can be friends and I'll think about loaning you the emerald."_

_**After Ark indecent..**_

_Me and the fox-girl became friends she was now just about 10 but she was always very helpful. I had met her friend Sonic I dislike him but I try to keep her happy anyway by being kind to him. She had done a scan on my body after I had fallen from Ark. We talked after she fixed me up she said I had the looks of being the same age as Sonic who was 13 at the time meaning that I and he were both 3 years older that she. **(A/N Say that three times fast.) **_

"_So Shadow tell me how come you never hang out with any of us all together?"_

"_Because..well I really don't know._

"_Well I think that you should hang out with me and Sonic sometime. If I asked you right now would you say yes?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?_

"_I don't like Sonic." She laughed and sent me off and out of her workshop/lab, but on the way to the door I slipped on her rug and feel on top of her out the door. We laid there with my red eyes looking into her blue ones. I had gotten up quickly and tried to run off but she held me firmly and said "Don't tell anyone this happened."_

**I know I said it's completed but I'm just tired so next chapter is Knuckles and Silver's story Sonic is last because he was the last to admit it. Any suggestions questions or comments please pm or review at anytime.**


	7. Chapter 6

Just more of Shadow's story and everyones. Yeah I figured out ways to make it work for all the others.

_**Choices Ch. 6**_

_**Older Now** _

_She was now 18 and me I was 21. It was her birthday and I wanted to talk to her but Sonic wouldn't allow it I mean he thought that just cause she's 18 now she had to be protected. Then she grabbed my arm and looked at me funny and started laughing for no reason whatsoever. "So Shadow what's it like?" "What?" "Well you know..the power..."_

_After she said that I couldn't understand it she had power. I knew it! She could control chaos energy. Ha! Take that Gerald Robotnick(sp) telling me that only I could control chaos energy. I asked her "Show me your power, all your power." "Shadow I can't-" "You must." She smirked at me and said "Fine. But you better not hold back on me._

_She charged at me with wind trapped in her fist, "Cyclone Fist" A huge ball of wind exploded from her fist and into my face. "That's for falling on me if you remember." That's all she got to say before I chaos controlled behind her and roundhouse kicked her in the back. "Your gonna pay for that. Chaos Rift." That move was one I hated. See here's what happens she traps chaos energy in her claws and rips a hole in space and either she can jump through it like a portal or she can send something or someone out of it. But her plan was very different she opened it over me and jumped out and lay on top of me. Me?! Of all people Tails the hot 18 year old kitsune who was the kindest person anyone has ever known was laying on me , Shadow the hedgehog Ultimate Life-Form meanest rudest person the world has known well sort of anyway. "I knew you were a softee. He he." Then she kissed me. And ran inside after winking in my face._

"You kissed Shadow?" Amy said her eyes wide in shock.

"Yep." Tails said in pride.

"WHY?!" Sonic yelled

"To prove a point, that someone like Shadow can be changed or can still remain a softee if they meet someone like me." Tails said "but now it's Silver's turn then Knux and finally Sonic."

"Can't we skip me and go to Knux?" Silver asked.

"Fine but then that means that you don't really love Tails." Shadow said.

"No! I know love Tails so fine I will." Silver said.

"This is gonna be interesting." Rouge chuckled in her seat.

_Silver's Story_

_(Got a feeling this is gonna be a little boring w/e)_

_I saw Shadow and this fox-girl talking and then Shadow took out his emerald and left. The girl turned around and hoped into a white and blue fighter jet. The wind blew as she started it up I felt my quills wave behind me. I hurried over to her before she took off. I didn't belong there. See heres what happened Blaze and I were transported back in time when I was trying out chaos control so I could bet Shadow just in case he ever showed up again. I still can't believe he bet me so easily but that's the past or is it the future? Whatever. But nothing went wrong with the transport except we got separated but at least I knew that Sonic was here at least I had hoped so. "Hey your Silver right?" She snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah..why?" "Remember the Mephiles indecent and we all had to gather the emeralds and then that one chick uh Princess Elise kissed him." "Sort of, but yeah. What about it? Oh. Wait your Sonic's fox friend but you were shorter then." "Yeah I'm not gonna grow with four years under my belt." "Heh." "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be in the future?" I nodded awkwardly. "I was testing chaos control and I kinda transported me and my friend here so could you tell me where to find Sonic and where I am?" " Sonic's on Angel Island with Knux and your in the Mystic Ruins." She jumped out of the jet and said something about a wind break. Then the wind went under her feet and she looked as if she was riding the wind. "If you want to get there before Sonic leaves than hop on." So I jumped on the uh wind behind her and she smiled and we rocketed of towards a floating island in the sky. "I can't believe it you can fly without that plane." "I can also use my two tails and hover and run faster but you can hover right?" "Well yeah for a little while." "Good cause I never practiced landing this thing" She turned and flung me on the island and she was still floating." Sorry Silver." "No problem just a few scratches but I'll be fine." Alright see ya." I was 15 then._

_I asked her how old she was when I turned 18 I only asked cause I was having those dreams. Ya' know the ones that most 16-18 year old anthromorphic hedgehogs have about girls. Anyway she's only 1 year younger than me, so she's only 17 but man she's gotten fast, and better looking._

_2 Weeks Later_

_(Tails' 18 Birthday)_

_A crowed house party and a few deceit girls and drooling guys. She left with Shadow for 20 minutes outside but she came back in and he didn't. She walked back in and Sonic was all over her until she whispered something to Amy and she took Sonic away. So I saw this as my chance so I walked over but Knuckles was talking to her but then she looked at me like how Rouge looks at her jewels. I walked over to her again but she was gone instead there was a piece of paper saying "Met at the starting point." What the hell is the starting point so I ran outside Blaze yelling after me "Where are you going?" "To the starting point." "Hurry or you'll be late." She purred through the last sentence then laughed. It scared me a lot. I ran all the way to her workshop and stopped. She came from behind a tree and looked at me seductively again. "S-So why do you..uh wanna met here for?" I was flustered but you would be too if you were 19 standing in front of a fully matured vixen. "Just for a race Silver you said 2 years ago you were faster than me so let's try now." "Now, now I mean I might let you win cause it's your birthday." Her look got deadly. "Don't!" "Ok"_

_She made a wind clone of herself to start. "Ready..Set....GO!"(_**A/N I have this race idea because I wonder is Silver as fast as the rest?)**

_She ran right past me the wind kicking at her heels. I was keeping up but not in her mind she sped up using her tails so she was getting ahead. I didn't even know where the end of this was I just wondered do I get a reward if won. (_**A/N Ah the mind of a teenage boy.) **_Thing's got serious as in funny serious but still serious. She disappeared and was behind me then tripped me. Why I'm unsure but one glance up explained all. Blaze and Tails were standing there with me laying on the ground and they picked me and Blaze starts purring into my chest fur. "I always liked that soft and furry chest Silver. But for racing me and keeping up her is your reward." She and Blaze were on my left and my right both of them planted a nice kiss right on my check. But embarrassment got me I blushed had and then passed out. I heard them laughing as they walked away but I don't care what anyone said now Blaze kissed me and so did Tails. I was happy._

"Silver too, man Tails you've got them wrapped around your finger." Knuckles said. "That means you too Knuckles." Rouge said.

"Uh..Why is Sonic on the ground." Tails asked.

"Well he got upset Silver was having dreams about Tails so a little nap she be good for him." Amy said while holding her hammer proudly. While everyone was laughing Tails sent small volts of electricity to Knuckles, Shadow and Silver. All you heard was a thump.

"Story time is over, time for pranks." Tails said

"All right girl I knew you weren't always a goody two shoes." Rouge agreed.

"Cool so what do we do first?" Blaze asked

"Simple take all their clothes off and get them stimulated." Amy replied.

"Than when their umm hard. Hehe. Take your clothes of as well." Tails said.

Rouge took off Knuckles' clothing while Blaze got Silver and of course Amy got Sonic, so that left Tails with Shadow.

"Just a hand job Rouge." Amy scolded

"I know but this impressive eight inches for Knuckles."

"Wow it's seven and a half Silver."

"Sonic's nine. What about Shadow Tails?"

"Nine. Looks like their alike in more ways than one. Away go get me that milk we put in there earlier." Tails said while smirking. Amy ran in the kitchen and came back with the milk in hand.

"Alright girls on 30 minutes the guys will wake up our goal is to make them look like they slept with us. The milk mixed with rice is going to look like sperm so remember pour it on good."

30 minutes Later

"What happened?" Sonic asked out loud.

"Quiet faker I'm sleeping over here."

"Well I think you wanna wake up Shadow." Knuckles said. The guys got and saw the girls laying half their bodies on top of them.

"Umm did we just...with.." Silver said

"I think so." Sonic replied

The girls got up and lied in their chests.

"Good afternoon fellas. Stories got a little boring so we decided to have a little harmless fun." Tails said her eyes half open.

Sonic got up and looked at the other guys.

"But we don't remember any of it." Knuckles protested

"Oh well cause we do it was so.." Amy said

"Enjoyable." Silver said a smile on his face

"Not as enjoyable as the looks on your faces seeing as how it's fake." Rouge cried out in laughter.

"WHAT?!" The guys said in unison.

"Yep it's not really sperm it's milky rice. But you guys are so easy to pull pranks on." Tails said. Shadow stood up and looked into her eyes and said "Fine let the prank wars begin." "Battle of the sexes." Boys vs. Girls."

Well well well what have we here a prank war in the house so who will win?

Will Tails ever choose who she loves? And why isn't there lemon yet cause people have to go to my profile after chapter 7 is completed so they can vote on who Tails she be with. So until next time R&R.

-_TeenageTails_


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Sonic/SEGA= Not mine, Plot = Mine.

_Choices Ch. 7_

"First pick team captains." Amy said.

"Yeah and since Tails and Shadow are up in each others faces then they can be captains." Rouge offered. Tails and Shadow blushed and turned away from each other.

"No way I'm captain." Sonic yelled pushing Shadow away from Tails. Tails raised an eyebrow at Sonic then put her head down and scoffed.

"Sorry Sonic but you're to much of a nice guy to try something like this." Tails said before laughing and everyone joining in with her.

"Oh really?" Sonic said sarcasm dripping off his tone. "And you're so bad huh Tails?"

"Yes because with this off my chest I've got nothing to hide." Tails replied. "By "this" I mean the everybody loves Tails thing."

"Fine then but I'm still gonna be captain." "Don't disappoint Sonic." "I never do."

"Alright we'll start off easy on 'em." Sonic whispered.

Tails sat down and grabbed a magazine ad flipped through the pages.

"Um Tails, shouldn't we be ya know prepared for whatever Sonic has planned?"

"Oh please Rouge the worst thing Sonic could possibly do is have a bucket of water over a door and waiting for us to open it." Tails replied. "Besides I'm thinking of which prank to do first." Then they heard a knock at the door. "Don't answer yet." Tails walk over to her closet and pulled out a sort of fog horn looking device. "Tails what's that?" Amy asked with wide eyes. "Don't worry about it just scream into it Amy." "Why?" "You'll see."

Amy screamed into the device but the sound that came out made it seem as if she was in trouble. Sonic burst through the door and the bucket of water that was supposed to fall on their heads fell on his. All of them laughed.

"Wait so Amy's not in trouble. I rushed in here got soaked and, and..."

"See Sonic you just can't compare to genius." Blaze said. The girls cheered for Tails. Sonic growled lowly "This is far from over Tails."

"Tails what are you doing with that string?" Rouge asked.

"Well Sonic and Shadow run through here ever day for their morning and afternoon run right?"

"Right. So what are you gonna do?" Blaze questioned.

"Simple. When they step on this rope.. well if I tell you it'll spoil the surprise. But I'm gonna need bait. Something that'll lure Sonic and Shadow to walk slowly towards the rope."  
"Oh! Oh! Pick Me! I'll do it! I'll be the bait! Please, Please Please PLEASE!" Amy squealed.

"Fine!" Tails yelled back. "Just stand here and when I say begin I want you to..." The rest she whispered to her. Amy laughed and smiled widely.

"Don't worry you can count on me."

"Here they come." Rouge whispered. She, Tails, and Blaze jumped into a pile of bushes. Sonic and Shadow raced down the pathway and then stopped about 4 feet from Amy so they could see her and see what she was up to.

"The girls have another scheme on their hands huh. Well I'm not gonna fall for it." Sonic boasted. Amy saw them walking over but had dropped her hammer she bent over to pick it up but when she did she exposed her rear to Shadow and Sonic.

"That's not something you see everyday." Shadow said his eyes wide open.

"Uh-huh." Sonic said his nose dripping blood. Then Shadow saw what Amy had dropped.

"Amy let me help you with that." But as he reached for the hammer he walked slowly towards the rope but as he set his foot above it Sonic yelled

"Shadow look out!" But it was too late. As Shadows foot was wrapped in rope his body sailed through the trees around them. The girls had come out of their hiding place to see what was happening. Shadow then came out of a tree in front of them upside-down with a bunch of leaves on his fur and clothing.

"Don't you think that's a bit much Tails?" Sonic asked. Then he shrugged and ran towards Amy's hammer.

"Now you don't get this back until you issue your surrender." After that he started running back home but just about where Shadow gotten tangled up by the rope Sonic dropped deep into a hole.

"And that's why I wanted them to walk slowly over it when they came here." Tails explained.

"Right because if they ran over it they would've both fell in." Rouge said.

"Get Me 'Outta Here!" Sonic yelled.

"We'll let you out if you surrender and kiss me." Amy said.

"Never!"

"To which one Sonic the surrender or the kiss?" Blaze asked

"Well....I...um" The girls laughed at Sonic and walked home singing

"Girls Rule, Boys Drool."

_Later..._

"Sonic we have got to do something the girls are winning with 2 pranks to none. And I don't like losing."Shadow said as he had just finished a shower and the tub being filled with leaves.

"Neither do I Shadow but if we could find a way to beat the girls without violence then I'd do it I'm just afraid of--" "Where the F*** Are My Pants?"

"Looking for these Shadow?" Tails said as she stood in the doorway holding pants not even big enough for a Chao to fit in.

"Those are not my jeans."

"Yeah they are they just had a little adjustment." Tails said with a smirk. "I guess I'm just terrible at laundry." But then she pulled something from behind her. It looked like a tazer at the top of a gun. "Or maybe I just found the perfect experiment for my new shrink ray." She said putting a lot of emphasis on "shrink".

"Face it you guys just can't compete with genius. Oh and FYI I picked Shadow because he can pull off the no pants look." She winked and left their room.

_Even Later..._

"Well anymore bright ideas Sonic?" Knuckles said. Shadow then walked in with a satisfied look on his face.

"You look happy for a guy with no pants." Silver said. Shadow scowled at him but then said,

"You'll see in about 5, 4, 3, 2-" A loud scream was heard throughout the house. "I was one second off I guess."

"Why are there only dresses in my closet?!" Tails yelled.

"Because I don't have pants." Shadow replied

"But I can't just wear dresses all the time I can't even wear one to a wedding. I Hate Dresses!" Tails screamed.

"Well you shoulda thought about that before you shrunk Shadow's pants." Silver said.

"Now it's 2-1 in points." Knuckles said.

"Wrong knucklehead it's 4-1. See we got 2 pranks on Sonic and 2 on Shadow, but be careful Knuckie you could just be next." Rouge said sticking her tongue out and winking in Knuckles' direction. Knuckles flinched.

_**In the following two weeks Knuckles had feathers in his fur, Shadow's fur had been dyed blue, Sonic had been shaved, Rouge was exposed naked outside, Silver had been in a high-school strapped to a chair and in a room with his fans, Tails had her tails tied together and her plane flipping her upside down (sort of like a barrel roll), Blaze burned all of her outer clothing, Amy had become the but of many dumb blond jokes told around town. And Many Others but for time reasons I'll go back to my main idea of the SonicxTails,ShadowxTails,KnucklesxTails,SilverxTails.....**_

"Well boys we're waiting." Rouge said. The girls had won the prank war and now the boys had to follow the terms of their surrender for it to be accepted.

"Fine. Ready guys." Sonic said.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, and Knuckles The Echinda ask for an honorable surrender for the prank war lead by Tails Prower and Sonic The Hedgehog." The guys said in unison.

"We Accept." The girls answered.

"Well now what?" Knuckles asked.

"We figure out who Tails wants to go out with."

"Well for that I'd need to...wait! That's it!" Tails exclaimed

"What?!"

"Listen I have an idea."

"Well what is it?"

"Yeah we're waiting."

"If I go out with Shadow, then Rouge can date Knuckles, Amy can date Sonic, Blaze can date Silver for that week."

"But what if you go out with Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Well I draw a chart for it then."

"Oh I get it now but what do the slashes mean?" Rouge asked

"It means that you'd most likely date one of those people during that week. So my plan is to date all of you for a month then choose who I like the best. And while I'm dating that person you girls decide who you're going out with.

Then after that month I'll pick who I like the most and who ever I pick you will have gotten to know the other guys so well you'll have to make a choice of your own."

"Nice job Tails. So if you pick me for instance then Amy won't be hurt because she can pick Silver or Shadow or Knuckles." Sonic said happily.

"Well let's get some rest." Tails said with a yawn.

"Yes let's." Amy responded.

_Night Fall..._

"_She better enjoy Shadow's time while she can because fox-girl will soon be gone along with her blundering big brother." Hahahaha._

_**This was...unexpected I wanted to upload this earlier but hey things happen you get lazy. Any way voting is postponed until after dating ensures. Tell me what you liked didn't like, want a lemon now or after, need me to finish Eggman plot or not it's up to you my readers. Thank You for your time. **_

_~TeenageTails _


End file.
